Ça s'passe toujours sous la table !
by Serpent a Plumes
Summary: OS. Severus a oublié de prévenir son compagnon qu'ils devaient aller dîner chez les Malfoy. Malheureusement pour lui, le gryffondor ne va pas laisser passer ça et il est bien décidé à avoir sa vengeance.


**Pairing** : Harry x Severus

 **Rating** : T

 **Disclaimer** : À mon plus grands désarrois, aucun des personnages ne m'appartient...

* * *

 _J'espère que cette petite histoire vous plaira :)_

 _Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ça** **s'passe toujours sous la table !**

 **Ou**

 **La vengeance du Gryffondor**

 **.**

 **.**

 **« EST-CE QUE TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE ! »** La douce voix d'Harry Potter s'éleva dans l'appartement, apparemment très remonté contre son compagnon.

Le Gryffondor venait de rentrer du travail et, voulant un peu de réconfort de la part de sa moitié, il s'était immédiatement dirigé vers lui pour s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Les bras entourant son cou, Harry lui avait réclamé un baiser qui lui fut offert avec plaisir, son compagnon profitant des derniers moments de calme avant de devoir avouer qu'ils étaient attendus.

 **« Harry, ce n'est pas la peine de hurler, je ne suis pas sourd. Je suis sincèrement désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt mais je savais que tu te serais défilé si je t'avais prévenu. »** Son compagnon, qui n'était autre que l'infâme chauve-souris des cachots, referma ses bras dans le dos de son gryffondor pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Il déposa un baiser dans son cou, essayant de calmer la colère de son amant.

 **« Je ne hurle pas. »** Plein de mauvaise foi et véritablement furieux, Harry essaya vainement de s'éloigner de son traître de fiancé. **« Mais tu as raison sur ça. Je ne veux pas aller dîner chez eux. Je ne les aime pas et ils me le rendent bien. »**

 **« Chaton, les Malfoy ont changé. Ils jouaient seulement un rôle et maintenant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est plus, ils sont beaucoup plus ouverts. Et ils veulent rencontrer mon compagnon. S'il te plait, vient avec moi… »** Bien qu'il n'aimait pas supplier, Severus n'hésita pas un instant à le faire. Il ne voulait pas y aller seul et Harry pouvait être très dur à convaincre. Surtout qu'avec le temps, son compagnon devenait de plus en plus hermétique aux techniques de persuasions serpentardes.

 **« Pourquoi ? »** Renonçant à se débattre, le gryffondor croisa les bras et détourna la tête, affichant clairement son mépris.

 **« Parce que tu m'aimes, que je te le demande gentiment et si tu viens ce soir, j'accepterais de passer Noel avec le chien galeux et son loup de compagnie. »**

Pour que Severus abatte sa dernière carte, il devait vraiment tenir à ce dîner. Le serpentard n'avait jamais voulu passer les fêtes avec Sirius et Remus. Bien qu'il était maintenant fiancé à Harry, il ne supportait toujours pas ses parrains et refusait catégoriquement de les voir plus que le strict minimum. L'an dernier, pour Noel, le gryffondor avait alors dû choisir entre son amour et sa famille. Cela l'avait fait souffrir sur le moment mais il avait quand même choisi de passer son premier Noel avec l'homme qu'il aimait.

Avec un soupir, Harry rendit les armes sous le fin sourire de son compagnon.

 **« D'accord… J'accepte de venir mais je te préviens. Si je reçois une seule remarque désobligeante de leur part, que cela vienne du père ou du fils, c'est sur toi que je me vengerais. Tu dormiras sur le canapé pendant deux semaines, sans sexe et avec interdiction de me toucher. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?**

 **\- Parfaitement. »**

Bien qu'extérieurement calme, intérieurement Severus n'en menait pas large. Il déglutit péniblement en se disant que finalement, ce dîner était une très mauvaise idée. Il savait parfaitement qu'Harry mettrait sa menace à exécution et connaissant Lucius et Draco, ces deux-là allaient certainement s'en donner à cœur joie. Son fiancé avait toujours répondu au quart de tour aux provocations et Lucius adorait le titiller pour le voir réagir. Et si Draco s'était un peu calmer, le maitre des potions n'avait pas confiance en lui. Dans ses plus mauvais jours, le jeune homme pouvait être pire que son père.

La soirée risquait d'être mouvementée…

 **°O°O°O°O°O°**

Severus savait que cela ne pouvait que tourner mal. Depuis que lui et Harry étaient arrivés, Lucius se déchaînait.

Ils s'étaient tous mit rapidement à table, les conversations s'étaient bien engagées et les hostilités avaient commencé. L'aristocrate désapprouvait le choix de carrière d'Harry. Pour lui, les subtilités d'un poste au Magenmagot ne pouvaient être comprises par un gryffondor buté, têtu et fonçant sans réfléchir dans les ennuis. Et il le faisait bien comprendre à travers des piques de plus en plus vindicatives. Narcissa, elle, essayait vainement de calmer son mari mais celui-ci ne voyait pas ses efforts pour changer de sujet de conservation. De l'autre côté de la table, Draco et Severus voyaient la patience d'Harry s'amenuisant un peu plus à chaque fois que Lucius ouvrait la bouche. Ses deux-là connaissaient parfaitement le gryffondor et si pour le moment il gardait un visage impassible, ses incroyables yeux verts brillaient comme l'Avada Kedavra. Si l'aristocrate continuait sur sa lancée, il allait finir par comprendre pourquoi Voldemort craignait le rouge et or.

De son coté, Harry en avait passablement marre d'être là. Il regrettait d'avoir cédé face à son amant et ne voulait plus qu'une chose, rentrer et oublier ce dîner catastrophique. Il voyait bien les efforts de Narcissa pour le faire taire et les regards d'avertissements de Severus et Draco mais le Lord les ignorait efficacement, continuant de descendre le jeune homme à coup d'insinuations et de sous-entendus hostiles.

Pour passer sa frustration grandissante, le brun avait décidé de se venger sur son fiancé. Après tout, c'était entièrement de sa faute et il l'avait prévenu avant de partir. Il n'avait plus qu'à assumer. Discrètement, Harry avait retiré sa chaussure et son pied s'était fait caressant. À chaque remarque qu'il recevait, il se rapprochait un peu plus de l'érection grandissante de son amant. Ses attouchements tendres se muèrent rapidement en quelque chose de plus sensuel, massant le sexe érigé avec plus de vigueur et il se délectait de la lueur de luxure qu'il percevait dans les yeux sombres qui le fixaient.

Le maître de potion supportait difficilement la situation. Il n'était même pas encore au dessert et il était déjà à bout de nerfs. Depuis près de trente minutes, son amant le chauffait sous la table en représailles alors que son ami d'enfance l'ignorait royalement. Il n'arrivait à parler qu'avec son filleul mais l'un comme l'autre préférait regarder en spectateur l'horreur qui se déroulait devant eux. Et depuis plusieurs minutes, Severus hésitait franchement entre sauter sur Lucius pour l'étrangler ou sauter sur Harry pour lui faire subir les derniers outrages et enfin calmer son érection qui se faisait douloureuse.

La situation était devenue intolérable pour tout le monde mais avant que quiconque n'ait pu comprendre, le gryffondor s'était levé violemment, sa magie l'entourant et faisant voler ses cheveux indomptables alors que son regard devenu noir sous la rage se fixa sur l'aristocrate, qui déglutit bruyamment.

 **« MAINTENANT CA SUFFIT ! Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes un Lord, sang-pur, riche et surtout un serpentard, que vous pouvez vous sentir au-dessus des autres. Vous ne me connaissez pas et pour le peu d'information que vous devez avoir, je suis sûr qu'elles proviennent de ce cafard de Rita Skeeter. Alors non, vous ne connaissez rien de moi à par les horreurs des journaux s'amusent à publier ! Mais vous êtes bien loin de savoir qui je suis ! Vous vous contentez de me juger sur les apparences sans chercher à me connaitre réellement et je trouve cela méprisable. Je suis venu ici en mettant mes préjugés de côté alors j'aurais aimé que cela soit réciproque mais il faut croire que la guerre n'est pas fini pour tout le monde alors laissez-moi vous éclairer sur plusieurs points. Je suis un Lord au même titre que vous et j'ai décidé de prendre pleinement mes responsabilités. Et si j'en crois les dires de plusieurs membres du Magenmagot, je m'en sors pas trop mal. J'en conviens, j'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre mais je viens seulement de débuter et je ne suis pas parfait. Je sais ce que je veux et je vais tout faire pour arriver à mes fins et ce n'est pas un aristocrate avec un balai dans le cul qui va m'empêcher de poursuivre ma carrière. Ma présence vous incommode, faites avec, je n'ai pas l'intention de partir, cela vous ferait trop plaisir. Alors maintenant, arrêtez de me juger sur mon côté gryffondor parce que sinon, je vais vous prouver que le choixpeau n'a pas voulu m'envoyer à serpentard pour rien. »**

Toutes les personnes autour de la table étaient soufflées par la tirade du jeune brun. Aucun ne s'attendait à le voir réagir si violemment et Lucius, bien qu'offusqué par les insultes proférées à son encontre, était impressionné. Le gamin lui avait tenu tête et l'avait proprement remis à sa place devant des témoins mais il lui avait aussi fait comprendre qu'il l'avait mal jugé.

Mais dans tous ce monologue, une information avait particulièrement marqué Draco, et alors que son père, mais aussi sa mère et son parrain, intégraient pleinement ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre, il s'exclama complètement choqué.

 **« QUOI ?! Mais pourquoi ? »**

Bien qu'un peu décousu, Harry comprit le sens de la question et lui répondit franchement en se rasseyant calmement. Il se tourna vers Draco avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

 **«** **Pour dire vrai, c'est à cause de toi. Enfin, en partie. Je connaissais à peine le monde sorcier, je venais de me faire mon tout premier ami et tu débarques en l'insultant. Ton caractère était merdique et je savais que Voldemort avait été à Serpentard alors j'ai refusé d'y aller. Le choixpeau a insisté mais j'étais têtu… Maintenant je me rends compte que Serpentard m'aurait peut-être correspondu un peu mieux…**

 **\- Tu veux dire que tu aurais préféré ne pas aller à Gryffondor ?**

 **\- Oui… À 11ans, j'étais tellement heureux d'être enfin accepté que, inconsciemment, j'ai voulu coller à l'image que l'on avait de moi plutôt qu'à ce que j'étais réellement. »**

Une nouvelle fois, le choc fut complet pour tous les hommes présents à table et les masques d'impassibilité cédèrent. Aussi bien Lucius que Severus avaient les yeux presque qu'exorbités et ils avaient dû mal à intégrer l'information. Draco, connaissant relativement bien le gryffondor, fut moins traumatisé mais il mit quand même plusieurs secondes avant de reprendre une allure plus digne. Seule Narcissa affichait un sourire amusé. Pour sa part, Harry était heureux de son petit effet et il affichait fièrement un petit sourire satisfait.

 **°O°O°O°O°O°**

Si le début du repas avait été chaotique, le dessert se déroula dans une bien meilleure ambiance. Lucius s'était excusé, certes à demi-mot, mais vu le caractère aristocratique du Lord, c'était mieux que rien. Les conversations avaient repris, sans aucun reproche et les anciens ennemis d'écoles avaient commencé à sympathiser. Draco devait bien admettre que sa Némésis n'était pas si gryffondor qu'il le laissait paraître et ils s'entendaient plutôt bien. Lucius était admiratif des connaissances du jeune brun. Ce dernier avait rapidement comblé ses lacunes sur le monde sorcier et s'investissait réellement dans la politique. Narcissa était complètement sous le charme d'Harry et envisageait déjà de l'inviter prendre le thé dans les prochains jours. Severus, lui, était sur le point d'exploser.

Bien que Lucius ait muselé son exécrable caractère, Harry n'avait pas arrêté sa torture sur son érection. Il lui avait fait du pied toute la soirée, l'excitant terriblement mais cessant ses douces attentions à chaque fois qu'il voyait le maître des potions sur le point de jouir. Il aurait voulu lui hurler de continuer ou même le violer devant tout le monde mais les règles de bienséance lui diraient que c'était un flagrant manque de politesse. À la place, il subissait en silence début d'orgasme sur début d'orgasme, sans jamais voir la libération.

Quand vint enfin le temps de prendre congé, Harry se leva, se rechaussant discrètement et salua poliment leurs hôtes. Severus mit un peu plus de temps, cherchant d'abord à calmer son excitation, histoire de ne pas se faire surprendre avec une érection pleinement visible.

Mais alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous vers la cheminée du grand salon, Harry se tourna vers son amant avec un sourire purement serpentard.

 **« En fait Sev', j'espère que tu n'as pas oublié où tu dors ce soir…**

 **\- Harry…**

 **\- Non. Je t'avais prévenu et cela t'apprendra à me faire des cachotteries. J'espère que tu retiendras la leçon. »**

D'un pas noble et dans un magnifique tourbillon de cape, il tourna les talons et s'engouffra dans l'âtre pour disparaître dans une gerbe de flammes vertes.

Narcissa se tourna vers Severus dans l'intention flagrante d'assouvir sa curiosité. Avec un soupir de désespoir, celui-ci, décida quand même de lui répondre.

 **« J'ai peut-être oublié de dire à Harry qu'on allait dîner ici ce soir alors il se venge…**

 **\- Comment ça ?**

 **\- Il savait parfaitement que Lucius ne pourrait s'empêcher de lui faire des remarques désobligeantes alors il m'a promis que si c'était le cas, je le paierais cher…**

 **\- Quel genre de punition ?**

 **\- Abstinence ! »**

Et avec son érection persistante, il n'allait pas mettre longtemps avant de le supplier. Les négociations allaient être compliquées…

Harry était définitivement trop serpentard pour sa santé mentale…

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~ N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir ! :D ~**


End file.
